


On cold and lonely nights

by Dahlia_Moon



Series: 31 Days (February Edition) [15]
Category: Alias (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/pseuds/Dahlia_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <em>February 18: When walking on thin ice, you may as well dance</em>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	On cold and lonely nights

**Author's Note:**

> _February 18: When walking on thin ice, you may as well dance_

She knew how Luke felt about her. And here she was, about to have his baby. It didn't matter any more whether they were only “friends with benefits” or however else she wanted to label her relationship with Luke Cage. They were about to have a baby. And that was Big. 

A baby. 

What the hell did she know about babies? She could barely keep herself alive as it was. Some days, she let herself slip through the cracks where breakfast, lunch, and dinner all consisted of beer and potato chips. And here she was gonna have another human life grow inside her. 

If there was a god up there, he or she was definitely laughing at her.

Maybe...

Well, maybe she wouldn't have to do it alone. Not if she just put on her big girl pants and told Luke how she really felt about him too. Because..the honest, simple truth? She did love him. She was madly in love with him. 

She could just never say the words; never admit how much she felt for Luke because she was afraid that the moment she did, she'd lose him.

She always did lose the best things in her life.


End file.
